V4 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them.'' 1st - Remi Pierce - Tampered with collar, causing detonation 2nd - Dallas Reynolds- Tampered with collar, causing detonation 3rd - Warren Brown - Shot in the chest by Omar Burton 4th - Eric Lorenz - Pushed down a hill by Alex Rasputin 5th - Reika Ishida - Shot in the chest by Kris Hartmann 6th - Chris Davidson - Shot in the face by Clio Gabriella 7th - Sally Connelly - Stabbed in the throat by Reiko Ishida 8th - Cyrille LaBlanche - Blood loss from being stabbed by Reiko Ishida 9th - Daniel Vaughan - Suffocated/immolated by a molotov cocktail thrown by Nick Reid 10th - Petrushka Ivanova - Shot in the heart by Clio Gabriella 11th - Megan Nelson - Mauled by a bear 12th - Everett Taylor - Beaten to death by Janet Binachi 13th - Keith Christoph - Beaten to death by Ivan Kuznetsov 14th - Paige Single - Shot in the stomach by Rob Jenkins 15th - Robert Lerger - Eviscerated by Alex Rasputin 16th - Brent Shanahan - Blown up by Staffan Kronwall 17th - Maria Santiago - Neck slashed by Jackie Broughten 18th - Tony Russo - Axed in the head by Colin Falcone 19th - Amber Whimsy - Shot in the chest by Kris Hartmann 20th - Dawne Jiang - Deliberately remained in a Danger Zone, collar detonated 21st - Rose Codreanu - Accidentally remained in a Danger Zone, collar detonated 22nd - Tobias Elwin - Stabbed through the neck by Reiko Ishida 23rd - Raina Morales - Kicked to death by Reiko Ishida 24th - Eva Lancaster - Shot in the heart by R.J. Lowe 25th - Augustus MacDougal - Strangled to death by Maxwell Lombardi 26th - Harold Fisher - Shot in the head by Maxwell Lombardi 27th - Frankie Watson - Repeatedly stabbed by Ericka Bradley 28th - Eve Walker-Luther - Repeatedly stabbed by Sarah Atwell 29th - Francine Moreau - Incinerated by Maria Graham 30th - Steve Barnes - Beheaded by Hayley Kelly 31st - Jaclyn Krusche - Beaten to death by Charlotte Cave 32nd - Charlotte Cave - Impaled by Jaclyn Krusche 33rd - Theo Behr - Stabbed with a rock by Rachel Gettys 34th - Chadd Crossen - Neck got struck against a wall, causing collar to detonate 35th - Jonathan Jarocki - Shot in the chest by Madeleine Smith 36th - Vanessa Struthers - Blood loss from being shot in the back by David Matson 37th - Tom Guthrie - Head repeatedly smashed into wall by Nick Reid 38th - Violetta Lindsberg - Deliberately pulled on collar, causing detonation 39th - Trevor Duncan - Shot in the collar by William Hearst 40th - Scott McGregor - Shot repeatedly by Raidon Naoko 41st - Hermione Miller - Tampered with collar, causing detonation 42nd - Vera Osborne - Shot in the eye by Maxwell Lombardi 43rd - 44th - 45th - 46th - 47th - 48th - 49th - 50th - 51st - 52nd - 53rd - 54th - 55th - 56th - 57th - 58th - 59th - 60th - 61st - 62nd - 63rd - 64th - 65th - 66th - 67th - 68th - 69th - 70th - 71st - 72nd - 73rd - 74th - 75th - 76th - ---- Kill Rankings '4 Kills: ' : Reiko Ishida (Sally Connelly, Cyrille LaBlanche, Tobias Elwin, Raina Morales) '''3 Kills: : Maxwell Lombardi (Augustus MacDougal, Harold Fisher, Vera Osborne) 2 Kills: : Clio Gabriella (Chris Davidson, Petrushka Ivanova) : Alex Rasputin (Eric Lorenz, Robert Lerger) : Kris Hartmann (Reika Ishida, Amber Whimsy) : Nick Reid (Daniel Vaughan, Tom Guthrie) 1 Kill: : Omar Burton (Warren Brown) : Janet Binachi (Everett Taylor) : Ivan Kuznetsov (Keith Christoph) : Rob Jenkins (Paige Single) : Staffan Kronwall (Brent Shanahan) : Jackie Broughton (Maria Santiago) : Colin Falcone (Tony Russo) : R.J. Lowe (Eva Lancaster) : Ericka Bradley (Frankie Watson) : Sarah Atwell (Eve Walker-Luther) : Maria Graham (Francine Moreau) : Hayley Kelly (Steve Barnes) : Charlotte Cave (Jaclyn Krusche) : Jaclyn Krusche (Charlotte Cave) : Rachel Gettys (Theo Behr) : Madeleine Smith (Jonathan Jarocki) : David Matson (Vanessa Struthers) : William Hearst (Trevor Duncan) : Raidon Naoko (Scott McGregor) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Remi Pierce (Collar detonation through tampering) : Dallas Reynolds (Collar detonation through tampering) : Megan Nelson (Mauled by a bear) : Dawne Jiang (Collar detonation through Danger Zone/suicide) : Rose Codreanu (Collar detonation through Danger Zone) : Chadd Crossen (Collar detonation through hard impact) : Violetta Lindsberg (Collar detonation through suicide) : Hermione Miller (Collar detonation through suicide)